Hidden Things Blaise & Hermione
by Emerald Lilie
Summary: Blaise reflects on his life at hogwarts after a very interesting evening


A/N: Warning! This has not had a beta. Another little thought that came to me at an insanely late hour. Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter and do not wish to be sued. Again, I'm very sorry for this.  
  
Hidden Things - Blaise & Hermione  
  
"Hey Hermione. Where you been?"  
  
She was flushed as she past through the common room on the way to her dorm. "Library." She didn't give them time to ask any more questions as she quickly changed for bed and drew the hangers. Now was not a good time for questions.  
  
***  
  
He hated being last, but that's what you got with a name like Zabini, last. No, not always. He was third when they fought that boggart in third year with Professor Lupin, the werewolf. The only decent defense professor they ever had, so what if he was a werewolf that probably only meant he knew more. Last, that was what he was thinking about. He was last to become a Slytherin at the Sorting Ceremony. No, again not true. He knew he was Slytherin before hand, you always knew if you were a Slytherin. When that hat said Hufflepuff he nearly screamed Make me Slytherin or send me home! then the hat said okay, screamed SLYTHERIN and he was sitting at the table before he had a chance to think about what had happened.  
  
That first night it was odd being lead into the dungeons, his own room was in a tower with windows on three sides. And this dorm, it wasn't a square exactly. It had odd jutting angles. Crabbe and Goyle used to hide behind those angles, at least until third year when their bulk overflowed and he could easily curse them from behind. They were kind of stupid, no, again not true, they were, are stupid. But big like their fathers. He had seen their fathers, had he not known them he would of run screaming, but they were like their sons and it took everything in him not to laugh, and run.  
  
A shiver ran up his spine, his body made no reaction, things like that couldn't show. Their fathers, all of their fathers. He was told to make friends with Draco Malfoy, that wasn't hard, no the hard part was keeping it. Make friends with all of them, all of these children of Death Eaters. His family wasn't in service to the Dark Lord and he was grateful for it. Supporters yes, but actual Death Eaters no. Make friends, show where your loyalties lie. Crabbe and Goyle were stupid it wouldn't matter with them, but Malfoy and Nott.  
  
He felt that shiver climbing his back again. Malfoy was alright for the most part. Most things said around the school about him were true though, they did share a room after all. But Nott, he was like his father, silent, dangerous. They shared a room. They shared a bed sometimes, the three of them. Mostly it was Draco and Theodore. Theodore with his knifes and daggers and razor blades. His feline like frame that could be all over you then that cold edge of metal and warm and wet of his tongue.  
  
Blaise swallowed. He stopped the cold sweat from breaking out on his forehead as he tried to remember when it began, were they eleven or twelve? Draco had pulled Blaise to his bed and Theodore came over, Let me show you something, they had done something like this before coming to school. But now without their fathers criticizing eyes around they acceded to new levels, deep levels, levels that made Blaise scream in the night. Draco would come then and be with him, he hated Draco then. Theodore would get jealous. True there was the appearance of Pansy and he might even marry her but it was really Nott who shared his bed. Pansy and Millicent, he saw why Draco chose Pansy, Millicent had a face like a bulldog.  
  
"Pureblood"  
  
The stone slab in front of him came to life and revealed the green of the common room. No need to remember the password it had been the same for seven years. He passed people on the way to his dorm. Where had he been, library, comments, no, jokes on how he could of been a Ravenclaw with how much he studied.  
  
Ravenclaw, yes, he didn't even think about Ravenclaw on that stool. Now though, it was too late, you couldn't change houses. Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff even. . Gryffindor. . No! Wait for it. Wait until the hangers are drawn and the soundproof charm comes into effect.  
  
Blaise stopped on entering his room, they weren't serious were they, they couldn't hide behind those things when they were thirteen now more than half of their backs showed. Well if they wanted to play. He shifted his books to his left and reached for his wand, took aim at Crabbe, he tended to act a little faster, and felt his body go cold. The door shut behind him and Draco was at his side, hand snaking the length of his arm until his hand touched the wand as well. He mumbled softly by Blaises' ear and Crabbe doubled over. Blaise remembered that curse Draco had punished the two with it before. They had asked what was all the noise coming from the three of them in Draco's bed at night, they had asked in a crowded corridor in front of several professors. Draco had gone very pale and still so had the professors, Blaise quickly stated that they were just practicing some charms. Flitwick had sounded pleased, of course it wasn't hard to please him, just do a charm correctly. Draco had informed them never to mention the activities of the House ever again.  
  
Of course it wasn't exactly a lie, they did use some charms just not the kind learned in class. His blood ran cold, he knew where this night could head and he wanted to stop it before it began. He walked past Crabbe to his trunk at the foot of his bed and began preparing his things for tomorrow. He also did a quick inventory, Draco was a bit of a clepto. He felt the other boy standing over him, after delaying as much as possible making sure everything he needed was ready and another inventory he closed the lid and muttered several locking charms, Draco was a bit of a clepto. Blaise stood up and started getting ready for bed. When his chest was bare and all he had on were boxers Draco took his hand and tried to lead him across the room. Goyle who had helped Crabbe into bed averted his eyes. Blaise yawned, he didn't make a sound but he pulled his hand out of Dracos to cover his mouth.  
  
Draco stopped and looked at him. Blaise yawned again letting a tiny noisy breath escape, he summoned sleep tears to his eyes, it wasn't hard he was tired. And he told Draco as much.  
  
"Think I'll just go to bed."  
  
Draco shrugged, Theodore would be in later. Blaise crawled into bed and pulled the hangers tight binding them together with a spell. He shielded the open space above his head and soundproofed it all once again. You never knew who or what would remove these spells or when. And if they came in under the curtains, well, there was a surprise for them under the bed.  
  
He laid back in bed and smiled when his head touched the pillow, he turned on his side and sunk into the comfort of the bed, remembering. Remembering her. He had seen her in the library, it seemed like she was always there. He had made the joke that she should be in Ravenclaw, like they had made the joke. If only they were both in Ravenclaw. She had started to glare, why, oh yeah, the green, maybe. Then she saw the books and recognized his face, she had to of recognized him they were in alot of the same classes. He asked if he could sit, to study, they had the same books. They studied, they talked and debated, figured out problems together. Hours, it was hours he had gone up shortly after a hurried dinner, he felt the full weight of the N.E.W.T.'s months away. He had to pass, had to get away from these dungeons, had to go out and be anything other than a Slytherin. He would plead to stay if he could, in a tower room, something with windows, but he couldn't. Things were going on he didn't fully understand. He heard the whisperings, Voldemort, The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, how hard was it to say a name?  
  
"Riddle."  
  
He heard his father say the name, once, whispering behind closed doors. That's why, why Blaise wouldn't be a Death Eater, why he wouldn't come if called, rather be killed than bow down to a half-blood. No, she was muggle born, then maybe they weren't so bad. She certainly wasn't. His body warmed with the thought. How they were the only ones in the library, Madam Pince no where to be seen. Their hands had touched, she had soft skin, they didn't move away, there were questions in her eyes. He was pointing something out, the angle of a rune, how just a few degrees difference changed the entire meaning. He tried not thinking about the tingle on his fingers as he got up moved around the table and leaned over to show her more clearly and to make sure he was right. Do you see how it's not at a straight 90° angle, just even half a degree changes everything. As he said this he was trying not to think of the irony of bending over her, closer to, she smelled good. Her voice came breathy, like she was having a hard time breathing as she said she saw. He backed off immediately, to quick, he stumbled. It was a clear sign that Madam Pince was not in the library with all the noise he caused bumping into one of the shelves dislodging a few books to the floor. He wanted to feel shame, embarrassment, but she was there helping him up before those emotions could form. Instead he let the warmth he felt in her hands wash over his body. He didn't remember exactly his next actions or the order, but his hand was cupping her face, his lips on hers, his other arm pulling her closer to him. Beneath her robe, under her shirt, his hand up her warm back in the crevasse of her spine, the downy hairs soft and fine. In bed Blaise felt the pleasurable ache again spread across his body, like it had then when she got over the shock and joined him in the moment.  
  
Her hands confused at first on his arms then his shoulders, his neck, finally one braced into his hair deeping the kiss the other wrapped around his shoulders as much as it could, he was a little broad and tall, and she tried to lift her self up. It was a slight shock that she continued, didn't back away and slap him, run screaming, or crying. He lifted her to him and found the table behind her. Her legs wrapped around his hips. He laid her down and her body arched up to his, breast, how long it had been since he even touched breast. There were flashes of skin before his eyes as he tried to control his breathing in bed. Her skin, smooth, soft, pale, firm all over. The memories flashed quickly in his mind making him dizzy. Blaise grabbed the sheets trying to steady himself and breath calmly and focus to make it last longer.  
  
Her shirt was open before him, his somewhere behind on the floor, his trousers coming open in her urgent hands. Lace met his skin when he grabbed her breast, no problem he worked bras before, and if was off to form a new pile on the other side of the table. He chose to skip the awkwardness of the next few moments and flashed ahead to the point where he realized she wasn't a virgin. Annoying thoughts creep to him in bed all with faces he'd like to punch for some reason. No, back in the moment where she was warm and tight on him, yes tight, just not the first, it was okay he was used to not being first you had to be with the name Zabini. He reached the point in the memory, in his bed, and he finally gained control of his breathing. They had kissed before they left the library, someone might of been in the hall. Both walked separate ways, but N.E.W.T.'s were still months away and Blaise liked to study, he was in the library almost as much as her. And he was quite sure that if the library became to crowded as it always eventually did, they could find another. . . place to. . . study.  
  
Blaise Zabini smiled as he sunk into the comfort of his mattress drifting into sleep, bed soundproofed from the rest of the castle, because he knew if any of them heard what he was going to say, now and more than likely many times in his sleep as he had said it several floors above in the library, the dungeon was not going to be a safe place.  
  
"Hermione." 


End file.
